


Prank Gone Love.

by 888LARRY888



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, Male Homosexuality, Solo Niall - Freeform, YouTuber Liam, YouTuber Louis, Youtuber Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/888LARRY888/pseuds/888LARRY888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson didn't mean for it to happen.  He was just shooting a prank video with a couple of his other gay youtuber friends. Now he's scared. So scared he doesn't know what could happen next. And he's not sure he wants to find out.<br/>Harry was just looking for a night out on the town with his best friend Niall. He rarely sees him anymore since he got all big and famous. What he got though was a kiss he doesn't want to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They meet.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi. This is sorta my first work so please don't hate it. There will be more notes at the end.

"Louis! What are you thinking about?" Says Zayn," I've been calling you forever!"  
"Sorry Zayn. Just wondering about tonight." Louis responds. The two are sitting in the bay window in Zayn's flat waiting for Liam, Zayn's boyfriend to come back from the store so they could leave. The collab on prank vids all the time. They are three of the very few out of the closet gay YouTube pranksters. They love what they do. Tonight they are going to a gay pub to film a 'Kissing Random Guys' video.  
Louis is deep in thought when suddenly Zayn shouts, "He's back! He's back! Thank God!" Zayn reaches the door before Liam can knock, grabbing his bags and pushing him right back out of the flat saying, " The gear is already in the car let's go!"  
"You seem a little overly happy for this prank." Liam's says, probably wondering why was his boyfriend so excited to go out and kiss a bunch of other guys.  
"Babe, I just want to get out of the house. I've been trapped inside all week because I was sick and now I'm not sick and I wanna go ouuuutttt" Zayn says dragging out the last word dramatically. Louis climbs into the backseat of the car and then buckles his seatbelt. Liam begins to tell Zayn about his time at the store (apparently the cashier was incompetent) but Louis isn't listening. He's beginning to regret his decision to do this prank.

 

Harry Styles is sitting on the couch in his flat when he hears a knock at the door. He gets up to answer it and finds his best friend Niall at the door.  
"SUPRISE!!!"he shouts, making Harry jump in shock.  
"Niall! What are you doing here?" He asks leaning in to hug his friend.  
"I was in town for some promo and whatnot and I took the night off to come and see you."  
"Aww, You shouldn't have." Harry says.  
"Well, I did. So what do you wanna do?"  
"Let's hit up Nelson's." Harry says. Nelson's is a gay pub in London maybe 3 miles from where Harry lives. He goes all the time but he usually goes alone. He normally hates going out with Niall but he knows that it might be awhile before they see each other again.  
When they finally get to the pub, Niall and Harry get out of the car and begin to walk to the door. "Oh Selena! Selena!" Niall says, walking towards a tall dark haired girl in a short black dress. Harry then recognized her as none other than Selena Gomez. Harry walks over and nudges Niall, wanting to be introduced. "Oh, right! Selena, this is Harry. Harry this is Selena." Niall says. Harry shakes hands with her as Niall whispers in his ear, 'That's my new girlfriend.'  
Harry walks into the pub, leaving Niall outside with his new boo.

 

Louis is holding the camera rewatching the latest kiss while Zayn and Liam walk back to the bar.  
"That one was weird." Liam says.  
"You seemed into it." Zayn says with that look he gets in his eyes when he's jealous.  
"Oi! Stop it, both of you." Louis says, always having to intervene in his friends relationship.  
"Well anyway," Liam says," Louis hasn't kissed one boy yet. So... Do you want to choose or should I?"  
"You choose." Louis says. Liam looks around the pub. His eyes land on a very tall boy, with long, slightly curled hair and lots of tattoos twirling up his arms. He's wearing a very flowing shirt and under it you can see his other tattoos. His jeans are so tight Louis is surprised he can even move.  
"Him." Liam says pointing.  
Louis sighs and gets up. He walks over to the boy, his hands shaking nervously.

 

Harry has just walked into the pub. That's when he sees a brown pixie-haired boy sashaying over to him. He begins to wonder what is going on. The boy is looking over his shoulder, probably looking back for his friends. 

 

Louis finally reaches the boy and smiles," Hey so um... My friends and I are filming a video for our YouTube channel and I was wondering if I could kiss you." 

 

Harry is very confused by the words that just came out of this persons mouth. He finds himself saying yes and moments later, the boy pulls him in and they lock lips. Harry would never tell, but this was his first kiss. His heart is beating out of his chest, and he hoped that the other boy couldn't feel it.

 

Louis has no idea why he decided to do this prank. But now he is glad that he did, because this is the best kiss he has ever had. However he knows this is a stranger, and so he breaks apart and walks away. When he gets back to Liam an Zayn, they are wide eyed and their jaws are wide open.  
"Mate, what just happened?!" Liam says.  
"Whaddaya mean?"Louis asks.  
"You just ate that guy's face!!" Zayn says.  
"Oh, calm down. It was nothing." Louis says with a wave of his hand. But deep down he knows it was different. He's never felt like this before. His lips are still tingling, longing for just one more kiss.

 

Harry isn't sure what just happened. Apparently Niall walked into the pub right after him and saw the whole thing.  
"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." He says.  
"I don't even know him. But I want to." Harry says, staring longingly at the boy who is talking to a raven haired boy and a brown haired boy with a quiff style 'do.  
"Well, we have to go," Niall says with a grimace," My manager wants me in the studio."  
"That's fine." Harry says casting one last glance at the pixie haired boy whom was his first kiss.


	2. Ziam background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total filler chapter. Sorry.

Zayn's POV

Zayn didn't know it, but this day would prove to be the start of a series of Best Days Ever. Today he would meet the love of his life. His soulmate. But, he didn't know it yet.

 

Zayn is sitting in his flat, waiting for Louis to come over.

"Hey guys vas happenin?!," He starts his daily vlog," Today me and Lou are going to Six Flags, do some rollercoasting. So I'm sitting in my apartment, waiting on him to get his ass over here. He texted me, like 15 minutes ago and said that he will be here in 15 minutes, so--" There's a knock at the door. Zayn go's to open the door and Louis is on the other side.

"Hey, Zee, How ya doing?" Louis says with a dazzling smile.

"Impatient." Zayn responds.

" Sorry, Let's go."Louis says.

1 Hour later

"Zayn! Louis!"Zayn hears someone call.  He turns around, expecting to see a fan or something, not expecting to see Floridian YouTuber, Liam Payne [ I'm from Florida so...]. The boy gets closer and begins to speak.

"Well, if it isn't Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik." He says, his adorable little smile bright enough to light the whole damn planet.

"Well if it isn't little Liam Payne" Louis says,"What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"I'm moving, so this is actually my neck of the woods, too now."  He responds.

"Well then, welcome to The A, Liam" Zayn says, "You got a place yet?" 

"No actually." Liam says with a grimace replacing his smile.

"Well you can stay with me anytime," Zayn says flashing a smile of his own, "A friend of the 'tube is family to me."

"Thanks, Zayn.  I'll actually take you up on that offer." Liam says, his smile returning.

" Well feel free to spend the day with us."  Louis says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to drop the London thing because I live in Atlanta. But I'm from Florida and so, liam is a Floridian now.


	3. See You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that its been a while. School has been hell. I'm supposed to be doing math homework right now.

Louis was walking down the street with Zayn and Liam. They do this often. They walk around the city and drop twenty dollar bills into the cups of the homeless. Sometimes they drop hundreds. They like helping them, no matter what they use the money for, the three boys have way too much anyway. It was originally Liam's idea.

Then, just after he's dropped a twenty into the cup of a man around 50 years old, he sees him. The tall, longhaired, green eyed boy he kissed in the bar. He freaks out.   
"Zayn! Zayn! Omigod help! Its him. Its him!" He shouts, jostling the raven haired boy.  
"Its who, Lou??" Zayn asks. But then he sees him. The pale, skinny boy Louis kissed in that pub. The boys spots them and Louis is not sure, but is he walking this way?

"Well, hello again." He says.  
"Hi" Louis says.  
"I'm Harry" He says.  
"I'm Louis. This is Liam and Zayn." Louis responds awkwardly gesturing to the two boys.  
"Hi" They both say in almost complete unison. That's the creepy thing about couples. They start doing everything at the same time. Mirroring its called.  
" So where are you guys headed?" Harry asks.  
"Just around." Zayn answers.  
"Oh, but we are going out for drinks tonight, you should come!" Liam says.  
Louis shoots Liam a death glare. The doe-eyed boy has a habit of putting Louis in awkward situations.  
" Oh I will." Harry says, " But is it okay if I bring my friend Niall?"  
" Niall Horan?!" Zayn and Liam say at the same time. There they go again, Louis thinks.  
" Oh right," Harry says with a face-palm, "Ya know sometimes I forget he's famous. We've been best friends for like, ever."  
Liam and Zayn still have gaping holes where their mouths used to be, but their eyes seem to have returned to a somewhat normal size. Louis is still trying not to run away screaming. Its hard but he does it. He's not shocked about the famous-celebrity-is-going-clubbing-with-us thing. He's not even a big Niall Horan fan.   
"Guys I'm going to head home" Louis says. " Out of bills." He adds when the other boys look at him quizzically. He can't get away fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update faster next time but life is unpredictable.


	4. We be in the party in the club like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Its been over a month. Let me start by saying sorry (×1,000,000,000). Then I wanna say, I did write a longer than normal chapter.

Zayn and Liam find Louis sitting in the bathroom of his apartment, having what is definitely a meltdown.

"Guys, please. You have to help me," Louis says," I look terrible."

The other two are bursting with laughter, bringing a frown to Louis face. However it turns to a grimace when he looks in the mirror again.

"Lou, babe, you look fine"Liam says.

"Yeah stop acting like such a girl!"Zayn says.

"Ummmmmm..."Liam says.

"Oh my GOD! You are way too tumblr." Zayn says.

"Guys! Crisis here!" Louis says. Zayn walks over to him and starts fixing Louis' hair.

A few hours later, everyone is ready to go. Harry will meet them at the club with THE NIALL HORAN! Louis still can't believe it. He'll have to remember to ask about that later.

  
**HARRY POV**

  
Harry is standing by the bar, chatting with Niall, when a boy walks up to them.

"Hi...um, Niall?" He says.

"Yea wazzup?" Niall responds.

"I don't mean to bother you, but can I please have an autograph?"The boy asks.

"Oh yeah sure, totally." Niall says, pulling out the pen that he carries around for moments like these. He takes the notebook that the guy handed him and writes a few lines before signing his name in large script.

"What were you saying?" Niall says.

"Oh, just that I think I'm falling in love with some random guy who I just met. And that I could really use your help." Harry says.

"Oh, shit. That's worse than I thought it was. I'm sorry but I don't know how to help you with that. Never been through it." Niall says with a shrug.

"How are things with Selena?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, uh, that didn't really work out." Niall mumbles.

"WHAT?! You should've texted me! Or called me! Either would of been fine. What the hell man. Fill me in once in a while." Harry says. Niall chuckles and then look towards the entrance. Harry follows his gaze and sees Zayn, Liam, and Louis walking into the club.

"Oooohhh! There's yo bae!!" Niall whispers in his ear.

"Shut-up!" Harry says.

"You're adorable." Niall responds, pinching Harry's cheek.

"Hey, Harry," Liam says," How are you?"

"I'm great you?" Harry responds.

"Good, I'm good." Liam says and then unsubtly clears his throat.

"Oh! Niall, this is Liam Zayn and Louis." Harry says, gesturing to each boy as he says their name.

"Oh he is cute!" Niall loudly whispers in Harry's ear, then says to the other boys," Hey."

"How did you two become friends?" Louis says.

"Oh, it's a long story. And a very old story." Niall says, smirking at Harry, who returns the smirk.

* **flashback** *

  
Harry is walking down the street, alone. Not wise for a thirteen year old white boy in Compton. But its not like Harry's parents care. Always too drunk, too high. They probably barely notice he's gone.

A car pulls up beside Harry.

"Hey! Need a ride?" The blond boy in the passenger seat says.

"Yeah sure." Harry says. Anything to get out of this rain. He climbs in the back seat.

"I'm Niall, this is my brother Gregg." The boy says.

"Hey!," Gregg says," What are you doing out in the rain?"

"Trying to get to school." Harry says.

"No way! Us too." Niall says, " What school?"

"Roosevelt Middle School." Harry answers.

"What grade?"

"Eighth."

"Omigosh! Twinning!!!!" Niall says. Harry's eyebrows shoot up to the top of his head. He's going to go to school with this ball of energy? He doesn't think he can handle it.

They've arrived at the school. Niall and Harry get their schedules. Same classes. Shit. But the entire day, Niall and Harry talk.

If you asked him, Harry would tell you he had a great time. He and Niall have been best friends ever since.

***flashback ends***

"Wow. That is an interesting story. The short version I assume?" Zayn says.

"Yea. We didn't want to bore you." Niall says.

"So you guys are like, literally best friends?" Liam says.

"Yeah, totally. Niall was actually the first person I came out to." Harry blushes.

"Awwww. That's adorable." Zayn says, pinching Harry's still pink cheeks.

"Why do people keep doing that to me tonight?" Harry shouts.

"Because you're adorable Haz." Louis risks saying. There's an awkward silence but apparently those don't last long when Niall Horan's around.

"Bartender! Shots, please!" He says with a flamboyant wave of his hand. The drinks arrive and all of the boys drink up. They continue to party late into the night. Soon Liam and Zayn are grinding on the dance floor to "Work" by Rihanna. Niall wondered off with some girl.

"So," Louis says to Harry, " Niall was the first person you came out to?"

"Yep." Harry says, nodding.

"My oldest younger sister was the first one I came out to." Louis says, " Then she let it slip to my mom. I tell you I've never seen my mom so angry as when she's not the first person we tell our secrets to. She absolutely hates being 'last to the party'."

Harry laughs loudly. He apparently thinks that's hilarious.

"I never saw my parents anything more than drunk, high, or both." Harry says looking sadly at his shoes.

"My step dad was a drunk. He died though. DUI is no way to go." Louis says, shaking his head.

"Are you drunk?" Harry asks.

"Very" Louis says.

"We should call a taxi." Harry says.

"Wanna come to my place so we don't have to pay to much?" Louis asks.

"Sure," Harry says, " But I won't have sex with you."

"Sure you won't." Louis says with a wink and a smirk full of mischief.


	5. I'm back

I'm so sorry I was gone so long. I'm back and I'm better. Y'all not ready for this.


	6. Chapter 6

I am discontinuing this story. I just can't write about One Direction anymore. I will however be writing a drarry fic.


End file.
